dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Waster
Time Waster is the seventh episode of the eighth series of The Dark Railway Series. Plot With De la Trip's secret now exposed, the other engines are refusing to talk to him, while 257 is too busy for him to try and make amends. Eventually, Mr. Dark decides to resolve the bad atmosphere by bringing 257 and De la Trip together and questioning the importance of the dispute. De la Trip apologises for his actions and promises to end his supremacist ways, and after some consideration, 257 agrees to forgive him. That evening, De la Trip arrives back at the sheds to find 257 with Eustace, and to his surprise, Eustace tells him he is also willing to forgive him. Meanwhile, Clyde is frustrated that his efforts to find another diesel for the railway have come to nothing so far. Hannah suggests that he try in the Western Region, as she has learned that their diesel fleet have been withdrawn as they are considered "non-standard". She reveals to Clyde that it was one of these diesels who saved her by taking her off her intended scrap train and keeping her safe until some men bought her. Clyde agrees to try and look in that area, and soon gets a freight contract to Swindon Works. Once he arrives, he goes looking until he comes across a group of sidings full of silent, unmoving diesels. A voice suddenly calls out to him to leave, and as Clyde continues talking to the large diesel, he learns that he is in the Swindon withdrawal sidings. The diesel, Warrior, continues to tell him to leave, but Clyde tells him why he is there and mentions Hannah. Warrior begins reminiscing, and reveals that he was the diesel who saved Hannah from scrap. After telling Clyde the story from his perspective, Clyde decides that he has found the engine he has been looking for, and leaves to collect Mr. Dark. Clyde soon returns with Mr. Dark and Mr. Chairman, who wants to see what he can find himself. After a short discussion with him, Mr. Dark agrees to buy Warrior. That evening, Clyde brings Warrior to the Dark Railway. Warrior worries that Hannah won't recognise him, but he is quickly proven wrong when Hannah sees them and starts to cry at with happiness at the sight of him. Clyde leaves them to catch up, satisfied that he has made Mr. Dark proud. Characters * Sir Eustace Missenden * 257 Squadron * Hannah * De la Trip * Warrior * Clyde * Mr. Dark * Abomination (cameo) * The Western Hydraulics (cameo) * Eddie (mentioned) * Colossus (mentioned) * Mr. Chairman (mentioned) Locations * Merecombe * Colhapper Shed * Manston Fore * Horton * Swindon Works * Colhapper * Cashmore's Scrapyard (mentioned) Trivia * The title of this episode is a reference to the song of the same name by Dark DJ. * The aforementioned song is used as the opening theme for this episode. In addition, the ending credits feature the song "Time Wasted", also by Dark DJ. * This episode marks the first appearance of Horton in the series. * The end credits forshadow the events of the following episode. Episode * Time Waster on YouTube Category:Episodes